1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display having pixel data self-retaining functionality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because flat panel displays (FPDs) have advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation, various kinds of flat panel displays have been developed and widely applied in a variety of electronic products such as computer monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or flat panel televisions. Among them, active matrix organic light emitting displays (AMOLEDs) have gained more and more attention due to further advantages of self-emitting light source, high brightness, high emission rate, high contrast, fast reaction, wide viewing angle, and extensive range of working temperature.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram schematically showing a prior-art active matrix organic light emitting display 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the active matrix organic light emitting display 100 comprises a gate driving circuit 110, a data driving circuit 120, a plurality of pixel circuits 140, and a power unit 190. Each pixel circuit 140 includes a first transistor 141, a second transistor 142, a storage capacitor 143, and an organic light emitting diode 144. The power unit 190 is employed to provide a high power voltage Vdd and a low power voltage Vss which are furnished to each pixel circuit 140. The gate driving circuit 110 and the data driving circuit 120 are utilized for providing plural gate signals and plural data signals respectively. Each pixel circuit 140 employs corresponding gate and data signals to control the light-emitting driving operation of one organic light emitting diode 144 based on the voltage difference between the high power voltage Vdd and the low power voltage Vss. However, while the active matrix organic light emitting display 100 is displaying a still frame, the gate driving circuit 110 and the data driving circuit 120 still continue to provide the gate and data signals for periodically performing writing operations on the pixel circuits 140. And therefore the power consumption of displaying a still frame is substantially equal to that of displaying motion frames.